Une expérience traumatisante
by A-Journey-to-Hogwarts
Summary: Je voulais essayer le nouveau balai que mon père m'a offert quand c'est arrivé...


Il y a une semaine, il m'est arrivé une histoire très bizarre. Vous ne me croirez sûrement pas, et si vous êtes un moldu, vous me traiterez de gamin qui a une vie tellement inintéressante qu'il s'invente des aventures palpitantes. Mais je peux vous assurer que c'est arrivé.

C'était il y a semaine, quand mon père m'a offert mon premier balai. J'étais surexcité d'avoir reçu un cadeau pareil, et même James, avec qui je me dispute tout le temps ( je suis à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor donc, essayez d'imaginer les repas de famille, c'est très mouvementé), a voulu l'essayer.

Je suis sortis dans le jardin de mes grands-parents, au Terrier, pour l'essayer. Je montai sur mon balai puis m'élevai dans les airs. Le vent froid s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne les étaient déjà . Je fis plusieurs loopings puis montai un peu plus haut dans le ciel. Je me suis retourné pour regarder le Terrier, mais je ne le vis pas. Je voyais juste d'immenses champs, très loin en dessous de moi. Oh-oh. Il fallait que je redescende au plus vite, ou je risquais de me perdre. Soudain, j'entendis un grondement au dessus de moi. J'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était ces espèces d'engins volants, avec un nez pointu. Un anion ? Un ankion ? Peut m'importait, il fallait absolument que je rentre. Je penchai mon balais pour redescendre quand je sentis une force me tirer en arrière. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Je ne me retournai pas, et essayai de reprendre le contrôle de mon balai, mais il résistait. C'était sensé être le balai le plus rapide du monde, par Merlin! Pas un un outil ménager de camelote !

Le grondement était de plus en plus fort. L'anion était comme un aimant, dont mon balai voulait se coller.

Je me retournai enfin, et ce que je vis le fit l'effet d'un électrochoc : une boîte rouge vif, avec un toit en verre , qui volait grâce à des longs tubes qui contenaient des hélices.

On aurait dit un vaisseau spatial, comme dans les dessins animés moldus.

Une trappe, sous le vaisseau, s'ouvrit et je me retrouvai aspiré.

Aïe, ma tête me faisait douloureusement mal. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite, pensant que j'étais dans mon lit. Avec ma main, je tâtais sur ce-dont j'étais allongé. Mes doigts rencontrèrent une surface froide, dûre et accrochante. Je réalisais que ce n'était pas mon matelas. Je me releva d'un coup, paniqué. J'étais sur un sol en métal, incrusté de petite croix pointues. Aïe.

Devant moi, il y avait un siège en cuir, qui me tournait le dos. Et puis à ma droite et à ma gauche, il y avait d'autres sièges, occupés par des...

Je criai. Un ours jaune avec un tee-shirt rouge me regardai, en souriant. On aurai dit une peluche. Je reculai, de peur que Nounours-Jaune ne me touche. Mon dos se heurta à quelqu'un, ou plutôt, à quelque chose. Je basculai en arrière et mon regard croisa celui d'une souris avec des oreilles rondes et aussi grandes qu'un couvercle de poubelle. Elle avait un nez pointu avec une boule noire au bout, et un gros nœud rose à pois blancs. Le siège conducteur pivota et je pus voir une chose bleue dessus. Un petit animal, extra-terrestre , me faisait face. il avait des oreilles très longues avec l'intérieur rose, des grands yeux noirs, et des petites pattes griffus. Il avait des antennes , aussi.

Je hurlai comme jamais.

-Chut, petit homme. Calme-toi, me dit la souris. Je m'appelle Minnie.

-M...Mais... Laissez-moi partir ! Ai-je bredouillé.

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, dit l'ours, avec une voix bizarrement bourru. Je suis Winnie l'Ourson et notre capitaine s'appelle Stitch.

- Stitch veut être ton ami, dit ce dernier. Je paniquais . Il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

Je vis un bouton rouge, à côté de moi. Par réflexe, j'appuyais dessus. La trappe par laquelle j'étais rentré s'ouvrit, j'attrapai mon balai puis je sautais dans le vide.

Je me réceptionnai sans problème puis fonçais vers le Terrier, des centaines de mètres sous moi. Le voyage fut court et bref et j'atterris sans encombre dans le jardin. Mon père m'attendait, extrêmement inquiet.

- Garde ton fichu balai ! lui criais-je.

Je lui jetai mon balai dans les mains puis couru m'enfermer dans ma chambre dont je ne sorti que le lendemain.

Je n'ai parlé à personne de cette histoire, parce que j'en suis traumatisé. Je vous fais confiance, n'en parlez à personne, d'accord ?


End file.
